The Truth
by walkerofdreams
Summary: A mysterious man comes to the Two Rivers with fearful news.


Tam al Thor watched the boy closely as he circled him. He had been asked by a number of the lads in the Two Rivers to train them with the sword and he had consented, it relaxed him. It was a dance that he could lose himself in, himself, and any problems he may have.

Suddenly the boy lunged at him, doing very well for such a young person, but Tam was far better, even for his years, he dodged left, smoothly blocking the boy's practice blade with his own, a clattering of wood against wood echoing in the silence that filled the fire-lit night. They had been at this for a long time and Tam was getting tired so he finally decided to end it, the boy was weary enough already, panting heavily, heavy droplets of sweat streaming down his face, The boy lunged again, Tam blocked it again but this time an complex wrist movement sent the boy's practice blade flying. Then he gently tapped the side of the boy's head with his own blade, representing a killing blow and ending the round.

The lad, Bor, bowed his head and limped back to the line as the next person stepped up, Bor really had potential if he would only trust in what he could do.

As Tam and the new lad raised their blades there was an great crash back toward the inn where he was staying until his new farm was finished followed by shouting, he scooped up his sword from the ground and buckled it as he ran. The blade was marked with a heron, the mark of a blademaster. He had finally decided to show what he could truly do, at least in part, he had found another blade to replace the one he had given to Rand, and now wore it openly, the world was falling apart, so it was good to be cautious.

As he reached the inn at which he was staying he looked around finding nothing but silence, he heard shouting coming off from the distance, but that was just some of the townspeople still celebrating their victory over the trollocs that had tried to invade their once small town. There didn't seem to be a problem now though and he wondered what the sound could have been.

A crunching of boots behind him caused him to whirl around, his razor sharp blade raised and ready, a man stood there, a Tairen by the look of him, he had the appearance of a traveler and didn't carry any weapons of the visible sort, though Tam did notice small knife shaped indents in the top of his boots, and he watched those carefully. The man watched Tam warily but with respect.

"You must be very good to have earned that," he said calmly, nodding at Tam's blade and the heron embedded in it, "I have heard they can be nearly impossible to get these days," he paused, "you remind me of someone, someone I think you know very well, he is known to have come from the Two Rivers and is also very skilled with the sword, his name is Rand al Thor, do you know of him?"

Tam took a step toward the man, "You know where he is," he asked excitedly, "I have been hearing all sorts of rumors about him and I just want to know if he's okay," he looked at the man, "what do you know?"

The man's laughter rose into the night and as he looked at Tam he smiled and spoke, "You had better listen to the rumors man, for many of them are true," he smiled again, "Indeed the most important and most deadly one is for real," he looked at Tam questioningly, "You care to take an guess at which?"

Tam stared at him, "You don't mean…."

"It is true, your son is the one prophesied, he is the dragon reborn!" He looked pityingly at Tam, "I amsorry."

"That's impossible!" Tam exclaimed, "Simply not possible." He was only trying to convince himself of a lie, Rand? His only son, to be the most powerful channeler that would come to the world. It was impossible and stupid, but somehow he knew it to be true, he collapsed to his knees his head in his hands, and looked up at the man standing there impassively watching him, "can you at least tell me where he is."

The man shook his head, "he has learned to travel and could be anywhere, once again I am sorry, but I must leave you to your troubles now," he turned to the woods, "goodbye and good-luck, you're going to need it if you go to him." He disappeared into the shadows of the trees leaving Tam staring after him, his head filled with dark thoughts; he sunk his head into his hands and wept.


End file.
